Mi ultima esperanza
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: Shu se despide de Yuki para siempre, pero este no se lo toma muy bien, ¿como seguria la vida de Shu ahora?. Dejen reviews porfi. TERMINADO
1. La despedida

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la gran Maki Murakami

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi ultima esperanza 

-Ya es suficiente, creo que te has pasado Yuki.

-Pobre Shuichi, pobre¿por qué no vas a pedir ayuda al maniático del conejo rosa¿No es ese tu amor?

-Yuki yo , tu empezaste con todo, tu dijiste que no querias saber nada mas de mi, que me odiabas.

-Yo no quería que esto pasase, creí que irías con Hiro y volverías al día siguiente.

-Ya vale Yuki, si me hubieras querido alguna solo vez en vida, jamás te hubieras portado así conmigo.

-Yo siempre te he querido Shu, y te sigo queriendo ahora.

-Yo..., yo ahora estoy enamorado de Sakuma-san, él me quiere de verdad y me demuestra todo el amor que siente hacia mí.

-Creo que no lo entiendes, un día dijiste querido Shu que siempre estaría conmigo, y ahora me dices que quieres a ese lunático.

-No le llames lunático, es una persona encantadora, lo que pasa es que te arrepientes por haberme dejado escapar, porque he sido la única persona que te entiende desde lo que te paso en Nueva York¿me equivoco?

-Shu no saques ese tema, no quiero enfadarme.

-¿Yuki, el gran novelista enfadado, eso seria una novedad, además ahora te podrás dedicar enteramente a tus novelas, no habrá nadie que te interrumpa

-Shuichi por favor, perdóname yo no quería...

-No querías que¿tratarme como a una mierda, es eso lo que no querías. No Yuki, ya es demasiado tarde para eso, me hubiera bastado hace tiempo pero ahora no, ya no.

-Pues vete, márchate de mi casa y no vuelvas Shu, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas, yo creí que de verdad podrías volver, que podría volver a tenerte conmigo, pero veo que fui un estúpido pensando eso.

-Lo siento Yuki, yo..

-No tengas lastima de mí, no lo soportaría, y más de un baka como tu.

Shuichi salió del departamento de Yuki y se monto en el coche donde Ryuchi le estaba esperando, y se fueron al departamento donde estos ahora Vivian juntos.

Varios días después Shu recibió la triste noticia de que Yuki se había suicidado y no sintió ningún dolor, ya había sufrido demasiado por el, ahora su corazón pertenecía a otro.

Continuara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que le halla gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews, ya que con menos de tres no actualizo, porque no me siento inspirado.


	2. El funeral

Mi ultima esperanza

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen si no que son de Maki Murakami

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el pequeño pelirrosa recibiera la terrible noticia de Yuki se había suicidado, y Shuichi no se sentía dolorido, si no que estaba feliz, estaba con el hombre que fue un dios para él, su querido Ryuichi.

El sol ya entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de Shu. Ryu-chan ya se había despertado y había colocado a Kumagoro junto al pequeño pelirrosa.

Shuichi recordaba vagamente las caricias, los besos, los abrazos que se habían dado en aquella cama, su mente estaba demasiado confusa.

"¿Por qué no puedo estar triste por la muerte de Yuki, ¿Tanto daño me hizo como para que no sienta dolor en mi corazón?", Estas preguntas revoloteaban por la cabeza del pequeño pelirrosa cuando un joven de pelo verde estaba vestido con tan solo una toalla, la cintura, ya que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Veo que ya despertaste na no da.

Si, eso parece jejeje. -Shuichi se puso a reír y enseguida Ryuichi también lo hizo. Cuando los dos se callaron un silencio envolvió la habitación. Ryu se acerco de manera sexy a su koibito y lo agarro de la cadera de manera muy provocativa, mientras le susurraba al odio una palabras que solamente había oído una vez al escritor "te quiero". Esto le provocó que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas, y que Ryuchi se excitara mas de lo que estaba-

Ryu, creo que no es el mejor momento para esto, si llegamos tarde a NG Thoma se pondrá furiosa, y si ya no me habla por haber dejado que Yuki se matara, si llego tarde ser... – un beso de Ryu le cayo de inmediato-

No te preocupes, Thoma no se enfadará, yo hablare con él ¿ok?

Esta bien. –Al oír esto, Ryu volvio a besar aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, esos labios que tenían un sabor especial. Shuichi también correspondía al beso, entrelazando sus lenguas, como si quisieran que solo fueran una. Las manos del cantante de Nittle Grasper se deslizaban por debajo de la parte superior del pijama que traía Shuichi. Las expertas manos de Ryu se deslizaban por el abdomen bien formado del pelirrosa. Ryuichi le quito la camiseta del pijama, y le empujo de manera muy sexy encima de la cama, donde este se sentó a horcajadas encima de el. El pelirrosa creía explotar, sentía los suaves dedos de Ryuichi sobre su abdomen, subiendo poco a poco, dándole pequeños masajes. Shuichi tardo poco en lanzar unos pequeños gemidos, cosa que calentó mas a Ryu-chan. El peliverde dejo los masajes y recorrió todo el pecho del cantante de Bad Luck con la lengua, no sin antes detenerse en sus pezones, que los succiono hasta dejarlos completamente erectos. Ryuichi le quito los pantalones a Shu y pudo ver su miembro completamente erecto. Shuichi estaba soltando gemidos debido a que su koi se había metido todo su miembro en la boca y lo estaba masajeando lentamente, de arriba abajo, sin ninguna prisa, pero Shu quería mas rapidez, no aguantaba que fuera tan lento, era una tortura. Ryu-chan comprendió enseguida lo que quería que hiciera, y con unos movimientos muy rápidos, pero muy eficientes, Shu no tardo en irse dentro de la boca del peliverde. Ryuichi se trago todo lo que su koibito le había "regalado" y le volteo, dejando su entrada a la altura de su cara. Shu se relajo lo máximo que pudo, ya que sabia lo que vendría a continuación. Ryu empezó a lubricarle poco a poco, introdujo primero un dedo. Los gemidos de Shuichi retumbaban por toda la habitación.

Por favor Ryuchi, hazlo de una vez, no aguanto más. –Ryuchi penetro al pequeño pelirrosa poco a poco, para no lastimarle. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro empezó un movimiento lento, que poco a poco fue cobrando mas intensidad hasta que Ryu no aguanto mas y llego al clímax dentro de su koi.

Habían pasado dos días y el funeral de Yuki se celebraba esa misma tarde. Shuichi se había vestido con su mejor traje y Ryuichi se había puesto el traje que le había regalado Shuichi. Kumagoro también estaba vestido con un traje negro, que Ryuichi le había hecho a medida.

Shu, Ryu-chan y Kumagoro llegaron puntuales al funeral. El panorama era desolador. Mika no cesaba de llorar, Thoma estaba destrozado aunque no dejaba entrever sus sentimientos, Ayaka no paraba de llorar y estaba apoyada sobre el hombre de Hiro, apenas podía ni hablar.

Antes de que el funeral empezase, Shu se acerco al ataúd para darle el ultimo adiós. Cuando lo vio recordó el por que de su amor por él, incluso muerto seguía teniendo esa apariencia adorable, pero Shu no sentía nada, no podía entenderlo.

"¿Por qué no siento nada, ¿Acaso no me importa que haya muerto?" se repetía una y otra vez y comprendió una cosa: Sus sentimientos se habían muerto cuando el que fuera su koi también lo hizo.

En ese momento se sintió morir. Lo único que oía era la sirena de la ambulancia y a Ryuichi llorando. ¿Qué pasaba? no lo sabia.

Doctor dígame que le pasa, pregunto un exasperado Ryuichi al doctor.

El diagnostico es muy grave, Shuichi ha sufrido un infarto, lo mas probable es que no sobreviva a esta noche.

¿Pero como es eso posible doctor?.

Shuichi tenia una grave enfermedad que no había sido detectada, tenia un problema en el corazón.

Ryuichi estaba destrozado, no conseguía articular palabra. Le estaban diciendo que su Shuichi iba a morir de un momento a otro.

Continuara

Muajajajajaja primero he matado a Yuki y ahora Shu esta a punto de morir. Creo que soy demasiado cruel.

Cualquier duda, cañonazo o intento de asesinato envíenmelo a toca el turno de contestar a los RR. Muchas gracias a todos ya que es el primero que escribo y me hizo mucha ilusión

A **Rikku-tomoe:** Pues no tenia intención de continuarlo pero kmo me lo pediste pues lo continue, y el lemmon lo puse x ti. Gracias x leerlo

A**shinigami Sakuma-Uesugi**Gracias a ti, le hice eso a Shu, me inspiranste para hacer un final asi. Pero tranqui que lo peor esta x llegar muajajajaja.

A **kari-moti** Pobre Yuki, que dura eres kn el, si no es tan malo (etto... weno un pokito). Espero k sigas leyendo.

A **Arashi Eiri: **Parece que a poca gente le gusta ShuxRyu weno a mi no me entusiasma pero había que hacerlo para hacer el final kmo keria. Gracias por leerlo


	3. ¿Juntos para siempre?

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, si no que son de Maki Murakami

Mi última esperanza

Ryuichi estaba destrozado, no conseguía articular palabra. Le estaban diciendo que su Shuichi iba a morir de un momento a otro.

Sé que este no es el momento adecuado, pero creo que deberían preparándose para aceptar la muerte del joven Shindou.

No puede ser, mi Shu no puede morir. Por favor doctor dígame que es una broma. – Ryuichi estaba destrozado, su rostro dejaba ver la madurez que pocas veces solía mostrar. Entre tanto, los demás ya habían hablado con el doctor, y se habían enterado de a terrible noticia. Hiro apenas podía mantenerse de pie, ese pequeño bobalicón se iba a ir para siempre, Suguru estaba pálido, y todos los demás asistentes estaban petrificados, incluso Toma con él odia que sentía hacia Shuichi se sintió fatal, él quería acabar con la vida de Shindou con sus propias manos por haberle hecho algo así a Yuki y ahora una enfermedad se lo llevaba, era injusto.

Doctor, ¿podría entrar a verlo, Pregunto Ryuichi.

Esta bien, pero por favor, entren de uno en uno, Shindou esta muy débil.

En esos instantes Shu solo veía una luz, una luz muy brillante e intensa. Al final de la luz había una silueta, aunque no distinguía con claridad de quien se trataba. Se acercaba poco a poco a aquella silueta, hasta que distinguió a un hombre rubio, que estaba fumando.

"Dios, ese es Yuki, eso significa que estoy muerto", pensó Shuichi mientras corría hacia el escritor.

Veo que sigues igual de baka que siempre.

Yu... –Suichi no podía articular palabra, estaba paralizado. En cambio Yuki se veía feliz, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

No hace faltas que digas nada mi querido Shu, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, solo fui yo, que no supe darte lo que merecías, no supe quererte ni entregarte mi corazón.

Yuki, por favor no digas eso, yo no sé porque me separe de ti, me marche de tu lado cuando aun te quería y cuando te quitaste la vida una parte de mí murió contigo, no me había dado cuenta y no sufría, y me atormentaba. – Yuki paro al Shu de la mejor forma que sabia, besándolo. Shu le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Yuki se enterneció ante esta actitud y envolvió al pelirrosa entre sus brazos. Ahora eran los labios del pelirrosa los que buscaron los del rubio.

No puedo Shu, tu estas con Ryuichi, no deberías hacer esto, le dijo suavemente Yuki mientras se separaba de él.

Pero Yuki, yo te quiero a ti, te sigo amando con toda mi alma. Además he cumplido mi promesa, te dije que te seguiría estuvieras donde estuvieras, aunque tuviera que ir al infierno.

Eres un baka, ¿lo sabias?. –Dicho esto el rubio se volvió a aprisionar de los labios del pelirrosa como instantes antes él había hecho con los suyos. Yuki sabia que Shu había cambiado, ya no se dejaba hacer, si no que quería participar en sus "jueguecitos". El pelirrosa empezó a lamer lentamente de su amante, sabiendo que eso le encantaba. Poco a poco fue bajando la lengua por el cuello del escritor se paro en su hombro, que lo empezó a mordisquear como si de un vampiro se tratase. Yuki estaba encantado de que Shu tuviera iniciativa, aunque la hubiera aprendido de ese lunático del conejo rosa. Shu empezó a desabotonar la camisa del escritor con su boca, botón a botón, cosa que calentó al escritor.

Oye Yuki, ¿los muertos podéis hacer todo lo que hacíamos?

Claro, que te cre... – Shu ya le estaba bajando los pantalones a Yuki antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase. "Ahora es mi turno" pensó Yuki, con lo que le quito el camisón de hospital que llevaba puesto y empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con su lengua. Shu había parado y disfrutaba de las caricias y lametones del rubio. Yuki llego al miembro de Shu, e hizo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Empezó a recorrer todo su miembro de arriba abajo con su lengua. Shu soltaba pequeños gemidos, que con el tiempo se convirtieron en gritos de placer. No tardo mucho tiempo hasta que Shu acabara en la boca de escritor. Ahora era el turno de Yuki. Este empezó a preparar a Shu para que no sintiera dolor, pero en ese momento una voz que se oía muy distante les llamó la atención.

Shu por favor no te vayas, te necesitamos todos. -Esa voz le resultaba muy familiar, pero no terminaba de reconocerla-. Kumagoro quiere volver a verte sonreír por favor, Shuichi no te mueras. –Ambos comprendieron que era Ryuichi que le estaba reclamando a Shu-.

No quiero ir Yuki, quiero quedarme contigo, gritó Shu con lagrimas en los ojos.

No puedes, tu lugar esta en la tierra junto con todos tus amigos, le dijo Yuki con una voz realmente cariñosa.

Pero yo quiero quedarme a tu lado, para siempre.

Vete Shuichi, y se feliz. Mi ultima esperanza se cumplió, era volver a verte y ya lo hice ya puedo estar feliz por siempre jamás. Por favor, promete que serás feliz Shuichi.

Yo...Yuki, Shu no entendía lo que pasaba. Tenia que volver a dejar a Yuki por que este le pedí que fuera feliz, pero el solamente era feliz al lado de Yuki.

Por favor Shuichi prométemelo, es lo único que te pido.

Yuki por favor, no me digas que te abandone, yo quiero estar junto a ti.

Shu tu hora aun no ha llegado, tienes que seguir viviendo. Y sobre todo se feliz, es lo más importante, y no rechaces el amor de ese lunático, si te quiere de verdad entrégate a el, y no pienses en mi, yo solo seré feliz si tú lo eres. Pero no puede ser a mi lado. -La voz de Ryu se escuchaba más cercana, parece que estaban logrando recuperarlo-.

Yuki por favor no me dejes, yo quiero estar contigo. – Shu empezó a elevarse en el aire, como si una grúa invisible le estuviera levantando. Intento amarrarse a la mano de Yuki, pero este se soltó-.

Shuichi se feliz, hazlo por mí. Y no hagas ninguna tontería.

Shuichi se despertó en la habitación de un hospital. A su lado se encontraba Ryuichi dormido en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Shu se intento levantar pero estaba demasiado débil.

Shu se quedo pensativo, todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño o había sido real. Pero fuera lo que fuese, cumpliría lo último que le había dicho Yuki, seria feliz al lado de Ryuichi.

FIN.

Espero que les halla gustado, y muchas gracias por leerlo.


End file.
